LaDonna Da Costa
LaDonna Da 'Costa' — Characters What Young woman Books and Stories this Character Appears In * Dreams Underfoot — ** "Freewheeling" #4 ** "That Explains Poland" #5 (lead) ** "Conjure Man" #11 Defining Description or Bio Lori gets LaDonna and Ruth to hunt Bigfoot in Upper Foxville—part of the Tombs. About Lori gets LaDonna and Ruth to agree to hunt Bigfoot in Upper Foxville while having drinks at the Monkey Woman’s Nest. Personality and Character Kinds of trouble she got into was staying out too late, or smoking behind the gym—little ordinary troubles—untill she met Lori. Physical Decription Age 21 Talent Employment/Occupation Residence Location apartment on Lee Street in Crowsea, across from Fitzhenry Park. Other Details * She liked her black jeans tight and her leather skirt short—just for fun * She rarely thinks isn Spanish anymore from hanging around Anglos so much. Meeting Lori and Ruth One day skipped school with her brother Pipo and went down to the Pier where she met Ruth. Ruth introduced her to Lori who "introduced me to more trouble than I could ever have gotten into on my own." History / Background Grew up in the barrio. LaDonna only speaks Spanish anymore when she goes there—visiting the family on birthdays and holidays. She worked hard to get out. Connections (characters, places) To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Events in the Series (spoilery area) ✥ "Freewheeling" #4: She was at the Yo Man —Jilly Coppercorn pointed her out to Sue Ashworth. Jilly suggested that Sue dance with LaDonna since she needed a break. ✥ "That Explains Poland" #5: LaDonna Da Costa, Lori Snelling and Ruth agree to a contest to hunt bigfoot in the Tombs in the Upper Foxville part of Newford—to start the next day. The losers take the winner out to restaurant of her choice. This was instigated by Lori, the trios chief trouble maker after reading headlines in a newspaper. Lori has a guy—'Byron Murphy'—dress in an ape suit, take pictures of him. LaDonna DaCosta soon after, comes face-to-face with the real Bigfoot. She sees intellegence in his eyes and imagines what they'd do to him if they caught him. She puts away her camera and and warns him in a friendly way that the city is not safe for him. He tips his hat and wanders off. LaDonna uses the pictures she did take to to get Lori to her and Ruth out to a fancy dinner. — Dreams Underfoot ✥ "Conjure Man" #11: Wendy St. James is feeling exasperated by Jilly and LaDoanna insisting that the impossible, things of fantasy, were real and that they actually happened to them. Quotes : "My true self—the way I see me—is like an alley cat, crouching for shelter under a car, watching the world go by. I’m comfortable in Crow-sea’snarrow streets and alleyways. They’re like the barrio where I got my street smarts. It’s easy to duck away from trouble, to get lost in the shadows. To hang out and watch, but not be seen." ~ LaDonna, "That Explains Poland" — Dreams Underfoot Notes / Comments See Also * Lori Snelling * Bigfoot * Tombs * Jilly Coppercorn * Sue Ashworth * Wendy St. James * Monkey Woman’s Nest * Yo Man * Fitzhenry Park * Crowsea * Foxville * Newford night scene * Newford art scene * Newford Series External Links *The Wordwood | Stories / ThatExplainsPoland browse *The Wordwood | Places / TheTombs browse * Category:Characters Category:Humans